


Mob Mentality

by asrundream



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.</p>
<p>Prompt: apathy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mob Mentality

**Author's Note:**

> I used to post in a FFVIII fanfiction community where all stories had to be exactly 100 words (and, ideally, based on a prompt that changed regularly). This is one of the stories I wrote for that community.
> 
> Prompt: apathy

People used to follow me around. Jeering, throwing things. Typical mob mentality bullshit. It was worst just after the war ended, when all the bad guys were dead or redeemed but me, and I was just a scraggly-haired, scar-faced loser skulking about in the streets of Dollet.

Mothers and sisters used to shove pictures in my face, screaming "Do you know who this is," and it was always me who'd killed them. And I'd shoulder them aside and continue on my way, because out of everything they thought they knew, there was one thing they didn't.

I didn't fucking care.


End file.
